My Little Satan
by babybluevampy1313
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is suspicious of Rarity, and thinks she might be posessed by a demon!


My Little Satan.

ponies 3

"Rainbow… don't you think Rarity has been acting strange lately?" Twilight inquired, dusting off an old spell book.

"Eh, I don't know, Twilight. Any luck finding a spell to cure my wings yet? This really sucks." Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. Not long after her spectacular performance in the Best Young Flyer competition, her wings had mysteriously lost the power to lift her any more than three feet off the ground.

"I mean, it's like she's just not interested in hanging out with us anymore. I can't stop worrying about it."

"Twilight, please!" The pony whined, unintentionally sounding angrier than she was. Noticing the hurt look on her Pony Pal's face, she was quick to apologize.

"It's okay… and I understand. Flying is important to you. I'm sorry."

Rainbow Dash stood up and casually walked over to peer out the window, observing the ponies trotting below. It was times like these she felt so very melancholy, just moving about the same schedule. She decided not to linger on that thought too long. The young mare looked up now, to view the open sky she longed so much to explore. If only Twilight would-

"Perfect!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, interrupting the thoughts of the other pony. "This one might just work!"

"Awesome! Work your magic, Twilight Sparkle!" Rainbow joked, earning a giggle from her pal. Finally, wings again! Twilight performed her magic, and before long, the wings were lifting Rainbow off the ground and up into the sky for a victory dash.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the pony exclaimed as she landed back into the shack. Twilight gave her a smirk, and gathered her things to clean up. She put her books back on the shelves, and would've gone to clean off the table if she hadn't noticed an unusual addition to her collection. It shone from between two books on mythological dragons and gardening. On the spine was nothing but a blood red symbol, which she could not properly make out. Of this item, she had no recollection. She removed the book to examine the title and description, but there were no such things to be seen.

"That's odd…" she spoke this aloud unknowingly as she lifted the cover to view any damage to the inner spine. Opening it revealed a strange language, and she turned to look for her friend, startling to see her closer than she had anticipated.

"It's all in Latin." Rainbow Dash said nonchalantly.

"How do you know that?" Twilight snapped, questioningly. It was all she could do to be the intelligent one, she didn't mean to be so irritable. Suddenly came a rapping on the door, and twilight joyfully waked over to answer her visitors at the entrance. She opened the door, to a perfectly groomed pony with a startling lack of a sparkle in her eyes.

"Rarity, are you alright? You've been… kind of off lately. And you don't look too good." Twilight struggled to find the right words to say, and found it hard to look directly into her friend's eyes.

"I need to borrow Rainbow Dash." Rarity retorted flatly and uncharacteristically at that. Twilight followed her eyes to the pony inside, busying herself with the foreign material within the book's pages. She turned again to face Rarity.

"What for?" She asked nervously. She wasn't sure what was making her feel so uneasy, but she knew something was off about her friend, that she could only hope to fix.

"Shopping," she started swiftly, "I need her help with some shopping."

Twilight sparkle turned yet again to check on Rainbow Dash, then murmured a low pitched 'hold on a sec' and shut the door to her home, in the face of a friend. Rainbow dash didn't look up from her place, but acknowledged her appearance with a wave of her tail.

"Rarity's out front, " Twilight Sparkle stated carefully.

"What is she looking for?'

"She needs your help with a shopping list."

"Cool, should I leave the book on the table?"

"Yeah, you can just leave that to me, have fun."

Rainbow Dash left without another word, leaving Twilight to look through the book more thoroughly, decoding its foreign writings. She struggled to read at first, but her memory came back piece, by piece until she knew, at least, its history.

The young pony gasped, "It's… a… a… book on exorcism!"


End file.
